We Are Warriors: Thresh
by Elhini Prime
Summary: Everyone has a Champion they resonate with...but sometimes that bond is stronger than most know. A tragic accident brought our world and theirs together. Beware the Chains, because the Warden is here. Character belongs to FanboyX.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! New arc up...and I'll admit that Thresh is one of my favorite supports to play... (outside of Leo of course!). I _might_ have had a _little_ too much fun writing his arc. Apparently I'm not to bad with 'crazy'. I _do_ have a few references in here...see if you can spot them!**

Chapter 1

Hayden White watched from across the street as people filed into the church building. His eyes flashed as he turned away. Not long ago…that had been him. Living at the church with Father Peter Mulcahy, staying _away_ from people…

He had enough voices to deal with that _wouldn't_ go away. Why on Earth would he want to spend time with voices he _could_ get rid of…

Just like the priest had gotten rid of him as soon as the voices had come up. It wasn't Hayden's fault that the voices kept at him.

 _"Stupid kid. Just kill him. Or are you too weak to do it? Yes, that's right…you don't have the heart to do it…"_

Hayden shook his head. The voices were his constant companions…speaking every time Hayden saw someone, degrading him, making his temper flare. He understood that he was insane. It really hadn't been that hard to determine all things considered. Normal people did not hear voices. Hayden did.

He found insanity no excuse, however, for stupid behavior. After all…some people were blind, others lost their tempers, and still more heard voices. All the same. But, a man wasn't defined by his flaws. Just by how he got over them. And Hayden? Hayden did his best to ignore the voices…even if they kept him from sleeping and got him to lash out at people.

Hayden counted himself lucky. Most crazy people saw visions or lost control of reality and themselves. Hayden was his own man…

For the most part.

He grumbled to himself, wanting the voices to _shut up_ for once…they didn't, big surprise. But he continued on his way. He rubbed the scar on his stomach…he didn't want to do another run, but he probably would have to. The second largest gang in the city was starting to gain a foothold on the drug sector. The largest, run by Zayne Umbero, was the first and formost leader in 'protective' services, robbery…but not drugs surprisingly. Apparently Umbero hated them and would have nothing to do with them, despite them being quite the source of income. Then again…the police were cracking down hard on drug busts. Hayden narrowly escaped those the last few times.

Eight years ago, Hayden had barely managed to survive on the streets after the kindly _Father_ had turned him over to Child Protective Services. His parents had been put away when he was six and he'd lived four years in 'peace' with the priest. Unfortunately, during that time the voices started getting worse and worse, making Hayden lose sleep and lash out more and more. The good padre decided that he couldn't handle Hayden and put him in the system. But, no one wanted a crazy ten year old. After all…medicine was expensive, therapists were expensive.

So, Hayden had been turned out on the streets and left to fend for himself. He was lucky that one of the gangs decided they could use him. He shuddered as he remembered the first time they forced him to swallow those nasty packages and go to the location told…only to get knocked out and torn open like a Christmas Present and sewn back up. He'd gotten a little money, food and a place to stay…

But he still dreaded when they wanted him to do a run.

Runs meant scars.

Scars meant he'd be recognized.

And being recognized might get him in prison for helping the gangs.

Hayden licked his lips before taking a deep breath. The old man had moved cities not long after throwing Hayden to the wolves. But, Hayden found him…and he figured it was time to repay the old man for his kindness.

He just needed to get his hands on a certain thing before he paid him a visit.

* * *

Father Peter Mulcahy smiled as he walked into the sanctuary, seeing a young, dark-skinned man kneeling before the altar, praying.

"Johnny, my boy, what are you doing up so late?" he asked.

The boy looked up and gave a warm smile as the Father put his hand on his shoulder.

"Just talkin' to the Lord, Uncle Pete," the boy replied.

Father Mulcahy smiled, shaking his head in amusement. Jonathan Cross Jr. was the son of his best friend, he'd been living with him since the boy was a year old.

"Do you think you could help close everything?" the Father asked, "It was a rather big service tonight. You did a good job in the choir,"

Jonathan grinned as he nodded, getting up.

"I'll be back soon," he promised, "Maybe I'll grab dinner from the kitchen too,"

Father Mulcahy chuckled, patting the boy's back as Jonathan jogged out of the sanctuary. As soon as Jonathan left, he heard the front doors open. He looked up just to see a male figure slip into the confessional.

"Is there something on your mind, child?" Father Mulcahy asked, walking towards his confessional and stepping inside, "Tell your troubles to me,"

"Forgive me father, for I have sinned," a male voice started, making chills go down the Father's spine…he'd heard that voice, "It has been _eight years_ since my last confession,"

"Eight years…that's quite the long time…"

"I have many sins…one of which is happening now,"

"What?"

"Murdering a backstabbing man of God!" came the furious snarl.

Whether by divine intervention or by old reflexes, Father Mulcahy threw himself out of the confessional right as a shot rang out. He scrambled to get to his feet as the man got out of the confessional. The Father's eyes widened in recognition.

The skinny frame, the long messy black hair, the dirty finger nails, the messy clothes, the yellow stained teeth and the dark bags under his eyes were all _too_ familiar to the Father.

"…Hayden?" he breathed.

* * *

"So you _do_ remember me," Hayden growled, smoke still rising from the gun he'd just fired.

 _"KILL HIM!"_ the voices shrieked.

He pointed the gun at the father again.

"Did you miss me? No…you couldn't have…not when you _threw me out to the streets_!"

"Hayden, I couldn't _afford_ a therapist to help you!" the good Father pleaded, "Believe me, child, if I could have, I would have kept you here!"

"Pretty words. Do you _know_ what happened? No one wanted a ten year old. So they dumped me on the streets. I was found by the gangs and the stuck drugs in me to deliver. They cut me open and sewed me back together. So much for good old-fashioned Christian love!"

"Hayden, _please_ , I'm sorry," came the gentle voice that had almost always got the voices to shut up, "Put the gun down…you're sick…you need help…"

"I don't need help from you," Hayden hissed.

"I…" Father Mulcahy looked beyond Hayden and his face went pale.

Hayden looked and saw a familiar face.

It was none other than precious little Jonathan. The boys had grown up together in the Church…but _Jonathan_ was the perfect little angel child that never did anything wrong.

"Jonathan… _run_!" Father Mulcahy shouted.

 _"Shut him up!"_ the voices hissed.

Hayden couldn't agree more. He pulled the trigger, sending a bullet into the good Father's chest.

"NO!" Jonathan shrieked.

Hayden looked up just in time for Jonathan to tackle him to the ground. The two fought, scratching, biting, _anything_. Each trying to get the gun. Hayden pulled the trigger on the gun. Jonathan shrieked as the bullet went through him, the other boy grabbed the gun's barrel and Hayden fired again…

Only for pain to shoot through his gut. Hayden snarled, kicking Jonathan off him before shooting at random through the blinding pain. Jonathan howled again, and Hayden bolted, limping out the doors as his crimson lifeblood dripped to the floor.

 _"I got him…"_ Hayden thought, _"I did it…"_

Darkness started closing in and Hayden hit the ground, seeing flashes of blue and red light up the sky.

 _"Maybe I can get some peace and quiet now…maybe they'll_ finally _shut up…"_

* * *

 _"Idiot couldn't even kill himself,"_

Hayden groaned as his eye fluttered open. He could see pristine white walls around him, see steel and an IV drip at his side.

"The voices are back…" he muttered dejectedly.

He _really_ thought he got rid of them this time.

"You're in really bad shape,"

Hayden's eyes flashed open all the way as he stared at a man at the foot of his bed. The man was dressed in a black trench coat and a fedora, though Hayden could see the white-blond hair that stuck out underneath it. The man's ice-blue gaze cut Hayden down to the soul, looking expectantly at him.

"Hayden White, age 18," the man started, "parents are in jail serving time for substance abuse and so you were raised by one Father Peter Mulcahy…until you were given over to Child Protective Services and then ran away, joining a gang and becoming a drug-mule. Recently you murdered the man who gave you a home,"

"The man who abandoned me, get it right," Hayden slurred.

"Oh I can see why you were his choice…" the man muttered before speaking louder, "Nonetheless…you were shot in a _very_ bad place and you're currently knocking on Death's door. Whether or not she answers is up to you,"

"What are you talking about…better yet, _who are you_?!" Hayden snapped.

"My name is Andrew Summers, I work for Riot Games…creator of League of Legends,"

"So?"

"I'm here to offer you a chance to _not_ die," Andrew said, "You see, not many know this…but the League is real. Runeterra and her Champions are real. A few years ago, there was a girl involved in a terrible accident. She was going to die…when a Champion took pity on her and offered to bind herself with the girl. The girl became the first in a long line of what we call 'Chosens'. A being that is human from Earth…and Champion from Runeterra. One of these Champions has Chosen you. Why…I don't know, mainly because he doesn't strike me as a charitable sort,"

"Assuming you're telling the truth, which you aren't…you're obviously crazier than I am…" Hayden grumbled, " _Who_?"

"I thought you'd ask that," Andrew said, reaching down under the bed and lifting something that was just about half his size.

Hayden's eyes widened as he recognized the object. He hadn't played League in _forever_ …but he _knew_ what Champion that was.

For the object was an ornate _lantern_ that glowed with a sinister teal light. He could see swirling light within, forming men, women, children…

He gave a grin as he recognized one of the forms from the 'login screen' of another Champion, a young woman with flowing, wavy hair and a defiant expression.

Hayden reached out and tapped the glass with a sadistic grin. The spectral form winced, covering her head before glaring heatedly at him.

"Poor lost soul," Hayden chuckled, "If I agree…what comes with it?"

"Obviously you get to live," Andrew deadpanned, "But Riot will give you a source of income…since you'll be fighting for the League and popping out of this world and into Runeterra for matches,"

Hayden watched the lantern's flickering light, entranced by the swirling eddies.

"I accept," he grinned, "I accept being the new Chain Warden,"

 **So uh...next should be Thresh and Hayden getting aquainted and used to one another...as well as Cira training him of course. Like I said...Thresh and Leona bot lane is one of my _favorite_ lanes. Just because it's so _mean_!**

 **For you people wanting Chosens, here are my requirements:**

 ** _What Champion_**

 ** _Character's name ( 1st and last)_**

 ** _Age_**

 ** _Family?_**

 ** _Physical Description_**

 ** _Personality_**

 ** _Why were they picked by the Champion?_**

 ** _How did they become the Champion(why did the Champion choose them and what were the circumstances that made the Champion choose to bond with the character? *doesn't have to be tragic accident, but I still want to know why they're the new Champion*)_**

 **You will have _one month_ to get me a description of your Chosen before the Champion goes back into the pool. You _can_ have multiple Chosens (my requirement is that they are related/know each other) Limit is 3. I _CAN_ decide whether or not I will use your Chosen, I'm pulling the 'My story, my rules' card. If I see that someone has a _very_ good reason for that Champion, then I will show preference for them mainly because it's easier for me to write.**

 **Champions WITHOUT (meaning NOT TAKEN) a Chosen:**

 **Alistar**

 **Amumu**

 **Anivia**

 **Cho'Gath**

 **Corki**

 **Dr. Mundo**

 **Fizz**

 **Heimerdinger**

 **Irelia**

 **Janna**

 **Jayce**

 **Karma**

 **Kassadin**

 **Kennen**

 **LeBlanc**

 **Maokai**

 **Nunu**

 **Olaf**

 **Poppy**

 **Rammus**

 **Rumble**

 **Singed**

 **Sivir**

 **Swain**

 **Teemo**

 **Tristana**

 **Trundle**

 **Tryndamere**

 **Vayne**

 **Xin Zhao**

 **Zilean**

 **Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please let me know!**

 **Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

 **Máriessë ar mára tecië**

 **Farewell and fair writing**

 **Elhini Prime signing off.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hayden...is _so_ fun to write. I like my 'crazy' characters. They're entertaining and slightly hard to get into the headspace of but still. Anyways...I'm gonna let you guys read Hayden's final chapter. And don't be afraid to let me know what you think of it! I _love_ to hear from you all! It really makes my day.**

Chapter 2

Hayden gave a smile as he looked up at the ceiling of his new apartment. He didn't have to work for the gang anymore…not since the surgery. He turned his gaze downwards and frowned at the myriad scars over his person. Andrew said they would heal in time, but was unsure. After all…Hayden was the first true Shadow Isles Chosen. Evelynn had Chosen before Thresh…but Evelynn liked spending time lurking in the shadows of the mainland.

He got up, putting a hand over his heart…

Only to feel nothing.

 ** _"Why would someone already dead need a heartbeat?"_** came a sinister voice.

Hayden chuckled, watching as his hands gained a blued-green tint before fading back.

"Just some getting used to, Thresh," Hayden replied, "Most humans fear death…I'm not an exception,"

Thresh gave a laugh.

 ** _"I will never understand why you're like that…"_** the Chain Warden's voice hissed, **_"Being undead isn't so bad…you don't have to worry about the next day…because you_ will _see it,"_**

"Ha, true," Hayden chuckled, stretching, "I'm just glad that the voices _stopped_. You wouldn't have anything to do with that…would you?"

 ** _"The Lantern seems much brighter than usual…"_** Thresh replied with an innocent tone.

Hayden grinned and summoned the ironwork lantern, smiling as he saw the souls whirling about…seemingly lost in agony. He tapped the glass and the souls scattered, so many of them covering their heads in pain from the sudden noise. Once again, he spied Senna. The Purifier's wife's eyes blazed in fury before she turned away.

He gave a wry grin. When she first found out that Hayden had taken over as Thresh's Chosen…she _thought_ she might have a chance to wake up.

Now _that_ had been quite the wakeup call for him when he saw the ethereal form of Senna standing in his room. She had asked if she could leave…seeing as how Thresh wasn't in control. Hayden had told her to go ahead right through the door.

Thresh obviously protested…until he saw what Hayden did next.

As soon as Senna's foot had crossed the threshold and she'd started gaining true colors, her hair turning back to brown and all that…Hayden summoned Thresh's chain and hook and snared her, dragging her back kicking and screaming into the lantern.

"Oh, come on, Senna, you _really_ thought I was gonna let you go?" Hayden asked, tapping on the glass again.

Senna glared at him. She _did_ look rather radiant when angry.

"You're the main reason why Lucian's in pain," Hayden shrugged, "I've got to keep you here,"

 ** _"Actually…not quite,"_** Thresh said, **_"Viktor is a source of pain for our friend the Purifier,"_**

"How?"

 ** _"Lucian is a part of what they call 'The Project Initiative'. He's one of the older ones…Viktor kidnapped him and turned him into something that isn't human anymore,"_** Thresh grumbled bitterly, **_"He broke my favorite toy. I'm still angry about that. Lucian was_ mine _to snap and Viktor_ ruined _it. Granted, Lucian still hates me and I_ love _it. But he's not the same anymore…"_**

"I thought those were just skins," Hayden muttered, setting the lantern on the ground.

 ** _"No, they aren't,"_**

Hayden heard someone knocking over trashcans in the back. He walked over to the window and saw a bunch of men dressed in dark hoodies and ski masks.

"I guess the gang wasn't too happy when I said I quit," Hayden hummed, "What do you say we give them…a _warm_ welcome?"

 ** _"I knew there was a reason I Chose you,"_** Thresh cackled.

* * *

Carl walked into Hayden's new apartment, his gun at the ready. He heard one of his men whistle, impressed.

"Gotta admit…the kid's got style," came the remark.

"Wonder where he got all the money to get this place," Carl snarked, "Creep probably stole it right under our noses. We're here to teach the punk a lesson. So keep your mouths _shut_ ,"

"Found his room, Carl," another man called, nodding towards the door.

"Good, quick and easy…no witnesses," Carle grumbled, opening the door just to see Hayden sitting on the bed, "'Sup _punk_ ,"

"Oh, Carl…what an unpleasant surprise," Hayden deadpanned, "Lemme guess…you guys are here for a party? Shame the place is a mess…"

"The kid's got a few screws loose," one of the gang members muttered.

"Me? Mad?" Hayden blinked before laughing, "Ha! Quite likely,"

"Funtime's over, Hayden," Carl growled, "Who told you you'd be able to leave us?"

"Oh…just the voice in my head," Hayden shrugged, grinning.

"You and your stupid voices," Carl huffed, "Where'd you get the money, Hayden. I know a place like this don't come cheap,"

"Part of my salary," Hayden replied, "Got a new job. It's to _die_ for,"

"Enough with the games!" one of the men snarled, pulling his gun, "Where's the money, _brat_!?"

A pair of hook-headed chains erupted from his chest, droplets of vividly red blood streaming from their tips. A third hook punched through his belly, another his throat. A fifth and sixth gouged his palms and pulled them down hard, pinning the man to the floor.

Agony surged through him and he screamed. The rest of the gang members' eyes widened as they turned to face Hayden…

Who was _glowing_ in the darkened light, Black Mist tinged with turquoise light sputtered around his ffet as he held the chains in his hand. A chained corpse-lantern moaned and swayed with monstrous appetite from its clenched fist.

"Screaming won't do you any good," Hayden said cheerily before his eyes burned a glowing, pure emerald green with no whites, his skin gained a blued-green tint and he grinned malevolently, **"But it's music to my ears!"**

The glass of the infernal lantern opened to receive him, and the man downed by Thresh's chains felt his spirit tear loose from the warmth of his flesh. The wails of tortured souls shrieked from its depths, maddened by their unending purgatory. The man fought to keep his spirit within his body.

 _"Oh…he's fighting…how cute,"_ Hayden scoffed.

 **"We'll just have to help him out…"** Thresh chuckled, rearing back another chain, a blade scythed and the man's time in the world was ended as the glass of the lantern snapped shut. **"A wretched soul you are. But only the first to be claimed by Thresh this night."**

He looked at Carlos and the other men, baring Hayden's teeth in a mad, feral grin.

 **"Oh, yes! It's about to get _much_ worse!"**

He raised his hand and clenched it into a fist. Four pillars of spectral un-light rose from the floorboards. The gang members all clung together, fearful of touching the walls.

"My house… _my rules_ ," Hayden grinned, "Now…"

He lazily pointed the blade of one of his chains at the gang members.

"Whose mind shall we _snap_?"

* * *

Hayden smiled as he snatched the last soul and flung it into the lantern.

"You think they'd have put up a bit more of a fight?" he scoffed as the glow faded from him.

 ** _"Poor lost souls,"_** Thresh chuckled.

"…You've got to be kidding me…"

Hayden's head snapped up and he readied a chain…only to freeze as Thresh recoiled at the pale and dark shapes before them.

 ** _"Kindred…"_** Thresh hissed.

"I thought you weren't afraid of death…" Hayden blinked.

 ** _"Them…we all are…"_** Thresh growled, **_"One day the Wolf will come for me, I know it…"_**

"New Chosen huh?" Lamb asked, cocking her head as she put a hand on Wolf's head, "By the looks of things…you're Thresh's Chosen…"

"So what," Hayden hissed, "I'm not afraid of a tiny thing like you,"

Lamb gave a laugh and suddenly was right next to him, pointing an arrow at his throat.

"You should be," she said before whirling the bow and arrow at her side, "I get multiple Marks from here and when I get here…all their souls are gone. Thank you Thresh…"

She shook her head and sighed.

"Why me…why is it always me…"

"Y'know…I wasn't expecting _Lamb_ to talk like that…" Hayden admitted.

"Oh…right…well, since you're Chosen and all…" Lamb muttered, "I'm Dianne Faye, I'm Chosen just like you, Hayden White,"

"How do you know my name?"

"We've always known it," Dianne shrugged, "We were there right before you were Chosen by Thresh. You just didn't see us because Andrew had you distracted,"

"He said someone would come and train me…"

"Yeah, not me," Dianne huffed, "I'm not the trainer. That would be Cira,"

"…Cira?"

"Looks like you're about to meet her," Dianne shrugged, gesturing at Hayden's hands…which had started becoming skeletal and glowing with blue-green flame.

 **"No Chase?"** Wolf whined.

"Maybe the next Mark," Dianne told him gently.

Wolf growled, glaring at Hayden.

 **"Thief,"** he snarled before whirling away as Hayden's world broke into shards of emerald light.

* * *

Hayden opened his eyes right as a figure approached him.

"Ah, good, you got here alright," a female voice started, warm like the summer sun.

Hayden looked down at himself, marveling at the extensive change done to him, he looked in the mirror and saw Thresh's horned skull looking back at him, fire in his glowing emerald gaze.

"If you're done admiring yourself…it might be a good idea to get going,"

Hayden looked back at the speaker, recognizing the golden and scarlet armor of Leona.

"What do you say, Hayden?" she asked, "Are you ready to show them what happens if they put us in the same lane?"

"How is that everyone knows my name…" Hayden growled, flinching slightly as not his, but Thresh's echoing voice came from him.

"Really, it's just me and Dianne that know your name," Leona shrugged, her blue-grey eyes sparkling, "I'm Leona's Chosen, Cira Noble. I'm the First Chosen and pretty much the reason why you're still alive instead of six feet under,"

 ** _"Just because Leona decided to take pity on an Earth brat,"_** Thresh huffed.

"You took pity on an Earth brat too," Hayden fired back.

 ** _"Not true…I just thought that this would be_** **fun _,"_** Thresh retorted, **_"After all…your mind was already snapped…what would go wrong if another person shared in your insanity and used it to inflict chaos?"_**

Hayden chuckled and Cira crossed her arms.

"Oh and another thing? Dianne told me about your little _stunt_ ," she growled, grabbing one of the 'horns' and making Hayden yelp, "Do that without being provoked…and you will be sealed here in Valoran at the Institute for a good long while. We Chosens are being hunted because of our magic and because of who we are. We _have_ to keep a low profile otherwise we _will_ get killed. I'm not sure if a Shadow Isles Chosen _can_ be killed exactly…But I'm pretty sure it's freaking painful. So _stop_ with the torture. Got it?"

"Got it," Hayden growled as Cira let go.

"Good. Now, let's go have our match,"

* * *

Cira came out of the match with a wide grin on her face.

"Oh no…" Mir started, "That look is _not_ good…"

"No it is not…" Arthur agreed, "Ci, what happened?"

"All I have to say…" Cira chuckled, "Is that if you guys end up going against a team where Hayden and I are in the bot lane together…you all are _so_ screwed!"

She started laughing against as she walked past them.

"I'll be back…I've got to meet Jonathan now. Another Project has joined us,"

 **Next up is Lucian's arc. That one _will_ be a rivalry, so that means three chapters instead of the normal two! You guys'll get to see a bit of backstory in there (like what I did with Leona/Diana and Shen/Zed). But yes, Leona and Thresh is a _nasty_ lane. It's one of my favorite troll lanes mainly because the guy I do it with is a _god-tier_ Thresh player, almost never misses a hook. He goes in, I go in, they don't leave again as they get flayed, stunned, and slowed for a very, _very_ long time.**

 **For you people wanting Chosens, here are my requirements:**

 ** _What Champion_**

 ** _Character's name ( 1st and last)_**

 ** _Age_**

 ** _Family?_**

 ** _Physical Description_**

 ** _Personality_**

 ** _Why were they picked by the Champion?_**

 ** _How did they become the Champion(why did the Champion choose them and what were the circumstances that made the Champion choose to bond with the character? *doesn't have to be tragic accident, but I still want to know why they're the new Champion*)_**

 **You will have _one month_ to get me a description of your Chosen before the Champion goes back into the pool. You _can_ have multiple Chosens (my requirement is that they are related/know each other) Limit is 3. I _CAN_ decide whether or not I will use your Chosen, I'm pulling the 'My story, my rules' card. If I see that someone has a _very_ good reason for that Champion, then I will show preference for them mainly because it's easier for me to write.**

 **Champions WITHOUT (meaning NOT TAKEN) a Chosen:**

 **Alistar**

 **Amumu**

 **Anivia**

 **Corki**

 **Dr. Mundo**

 **Fizz**

 **Heimerdinger**

 **Irelia**

 **Janna**

 **Jayce**

 **Karma**

 **Kassadin**

 **Kennen**

 **Nunu**

 **Olaf**

 **Poppy**

 **Rammus**

 **Rumble**

 **Singed**

 **Sivir**

 **Swain**

 **Teemo**

 **Tristana**

 **Trundle**

 **Tryndamere**

 **Vayne**

 **Xin Zhao**

 **Zilean**

 **Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please let me know!**

 **Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

 **Máriessë ar mára tecië**

 **Farewell and fair writing**

 **Elhini Prime signing off.**


End file.
